Everything But You
by themalfoypuppet
Summary: In which Harry and Hermione have everything but each other


**A/N:** Hey guys what's up? So I got my Pottemore email yesterday! Woo! I'm a Hufflepuff! Uh yeah I am a lazy girl and haven't started the next chapter of Chosen or There Isn't Enough Time in the World but in my defence I just started school and the teachers have given me a lot of homework.

The relationship between these two in this little one-shot is based on my own relationship with my friend. And we're continuously being asked, 'Are you two a couple?' 'Are you dating her?' 'Oh my god! Are you dating him?' So I suppose if I had some actual romantic interest it would be a good relationship?

Anyway tell me how I do with this fluffy little thing.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters so yeah.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt this was going to be another good day as she rolled out of bed. The reason being? Her life was perfect. Only months ago the Dark Lord had been vanquished and she already found the pieces falling back in place. Once washed and dressed she came downstairs to be greeted by the gentle smile of Harry Potter and the broad grin of Ron Weasley. "Morning," she said, taking a seat beside Harry.<p>

So maybe there was one problem with her life… But she refused to care that she was head over heels in love in with Harry James Potter. It was enough just to see his smiling face every morning, to be able to walk to class side by side when a few months ago she didn't know if she'd see another sunrise.

The three later went down to breakfast with grins slapped across their faces, Hermione and Harry were standing closer to each other than Hermione was to Ron. No one noticed, not even the trio themselves. Hermione sat down opposite Harry at the Gryffindor table and was immediately reminded how much she hated the wooden benches. The grimace being sent her way by Harry let her know she wasn't alone. But all was soon forgotten as breakfast appeared. They all talked loudly, the grins never falling.

Harry and Hermione walked to Potions together, Ron had dropped the subject as he wished to be a Quidditch player, so it was just the two of them. Their hands brushed against each other, Hermione's heart gently pounded, her voice faltered for a second before she continued. She wondered if other students thought they looked like a couple. They were sure acting like it. Harry's eyes flicked towards her for a second as she stumbled over her words before he returned to stare at the long corridor ahead of them.

Harry made a joke, a hesitant smile on his lips as he waited for her approval, she laughed heartily, throwing her head back. His mouth turned further upwards and watched her dip her head down again and meet his gaze. He hoped she couldn't hear the bang of his heart against his chest.

"Come on, you. We'll be late for Potions." She threw him a pointed look.

It was his turn to laugh, "Hey that was only once. In _third_ year! How long are you going to hold that grudge?" She didn't respond but only smiled affectionately at him. He smiled back before they pushed open the doors to Potions.

"Harry m'boy! And Miss Granger! We were beginning to wonder if you'd taken a wrong turn!"

After Potions they walked to the courtyard and met Ron who was flirting with Luna Lovegood. Hermione smiled, "They're cute aren't they?" she asked Harry softly. He nodded. Did she wish they could be like that as he did? She was waving at Luna and Ron; she didn't notice the longing look that crossed over Harry's face as he stared at her. When she had turned back he was giving her the smile he only gave her. She returned it as they reached their friends. Did he love her as much as she loved him?

Later that day in Transfiguration they were sat at opposite sides of the classroom. '_Stupid seating plan_,' Harry thought grumpily as he looked sideways to quickly look at Hermione, she was scribbling notes down as Professor McGonnagal explained a very hard Transfiguration tactic he hoped Hermione would help him with.

"You're going to need to work in groups of two. You'll work on transfiguring your partner's facial features-" Harry had stopped paying attention, Hermione's head had whipped around to give him a smile which said '_You and I?_' He grinned back, it was almost an, '_Of course_' smile that didn't drop off his face when she looked away, and her grin had yet to fall too. He was so in love with her and he was blissfully aware of it.

At lunch Harry joyfully told Ron about how he'd given Hermione a rabbit nose- Ron snorted- and she'd then proceeded to give him a duck bill. Hermione mock-glared at Harry as Ron started laughing at the further detail given and how Harry had given Hermione rabbit ears and she'd turned him into a duck.

"Honestly Harry, you're going to get me a detention one day!" she scolded but she was smiling affectionately again.

"Like that hasn't happened before," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed, "Oh come off it, Hermione. You looked adorable as a bunny." Hermione's cheeks flushed as she looked away, muttering ways in which she was going to violently murder him.

"Keep talking like that and people might think you actually mean it," Harry breathed into her ear, leaning forward. His warm breath against her skin caused her heart to thud unevenly, and a small shiver to run up her spine. She prayed he didn't notice.

But he did and he wore a silly little grin on his face for the rest of lunch.

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked together to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Once again Hermione was drawn to Harry. A little third year jumped out in front of them and shyly asked for their autograph. Hermione immediately got on her knees, smiling at the Hufflepuff, she signed the parchment. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down too wrenching him out of his love-sick daze. Once they'd retreated Ron ruffled the girl's hair (causing her to go beetroot) and signed it. Then they all walked off.

The Hufflepuff smiled happily at her parchment which said:

To Amanda,

I hope you have lovely years in Hogwarts – Hermione

Yeah try not to follow our example. It just gets you in trouble – Harry

And maybe, later on, you'll fall in love like these idiots have. And if you do, try to actually do something about it. These two are useless – Ron

That evening Ron and Luna were sitting under a tree, watching the sun dip. "So when do you think Harry and Hermione are finally going to admit they're crazy about each other?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Oh they'll do it soon enough. It's what they do, tell each other things. It's a soul mate thing."

"Good, me and pretty much the rest of the school is getting sick of waiting of them to come clean."

And at this very moment Hermione was walking along the dark corridors when someone flew to her side, "Oh my god you're Hermione Granger! The one who's dating Harry Potter!"

Hermione frowned at the eager boy, "I- what? I'm not dating Harry."

He looked confused, "But you're Hermione Granger right…? And you're in love with Harry aren't you?"

"No!"

"Oh… I could've sworn you were her. I'm sorry, must be the dark." And then he was gone, leaving a very startled Hermione. She made it back to the Fat Lady, the boy's words still flowing through her mind. Why did he think she was dating Harry…? He knew she loved him. Was she that obvious? Her frown deepened. Did Harry know then? She felt like curling under a rock and dying at the very thought of her best friend knowing she envisioned marrying him in a bright chapel with their friends smiling proudly at them.

She murmured the password, climbed through the portrait hole and was greeted by Harry sitting alone by the fire. Her frown and all negative thoughts disappeared at one look at his messy black mop. She sat beside him on the sofa, "Hey," she nudged him, smiling, pulling him from his thoughts.

A grin immediately was returned, "Hey." They smiled at each other for a while before his fell a bit, his gaze lowered as he started to play with the hem of her robe. She frowned, what was bothering him?

Hermione watched his fingers, "What you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you look right now," he murmured. He sounded calm but she could hear the hint of nervousness as he said that. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Harry…" She was at a loss for words.

His eyes darted up towards her, he'd done it. He'd finally screwed everything up; she obviously didn't feel for him like that. And then he saw the look on her face, the affectionate smile. He read her expression easily. His heart soared. Without a second thought he dipped head down and joined their lips for a gentle kiss. Her mouth was soft and moist, exactly how he imagined it would be.

His heart thudded loudly, heavily and out of control in his chest as Hermione's arms wound around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His hands were on her waist. He pulled her closer; she lifted her legs as allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap. She hummed appreciatively as he ran a finger down her spine. She slid her tongue along his lower lip, he moaned, opening his mouth to allow their tongues to tangle.

There was no word for what his feelings were doing. He was on Cloud Nine; his head was spinning with the happiness now coursing through his veins. She felt as if she was on fire, a moan climbed her throat as he withdrew his lips and placed them on the soft skin of her neck. He drew circles with his tongue. She played with his hair, giving a noise of enjoyment every other moment. And then she lifted his chin and joined their lips again.

Mouths now clashed desperately for the taste of heaven. They grabbed each other, pulling each other closer. They'd waited so long there was no stopping now. They wondered why they hadn't done this before. But these thoughts were cut off by loud boisterous laughter. They pulled apart and stared at their red head best friend. Hermione felt heat rush to her cheeks but ignored it.

"There a problem, Ronald?" Her voice wavered in the slightest but otherwise she sounded more confident than she currently felt. She was very much aware that Harry's hands had travelled up her top and remained frozen on her stomach.

He laughed some more before choking out, "Took you long enough." Hermione's gaze was drawn to Harry, who was staring at her, a silly smile, the same one from lunch, plastered on his face and she realised her mouth was mirroring his.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Would it be <em>so<em> horrible to review this little one shot?**


End file.
